Illa Lupus
by coccolover
Summary: It has been four months since the almost Vampire war and everyone in Forks seems to be moving on with their lives. Everyone except Leah, who is still angry at the world. Follow her as her life takes yet another unexpected turn. Post-BD. Dark Fic. First story so be gentle with reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

The air in the isolated region of La Push had a crisp scent. The previous night's rain had mixed with the wildflowers giving the land an earthy smell. The damp ground was wet with dew and the grass seemed to stand a little taller than the week before. Spring had finally arrived in the little region of Washington and most of its residents smiled happily at the beauty of the morning.

Leah Clearwater was not one of those residents. She lay in bed debating feigning a mental illness. Her mother would no doubt throw a fit, insisting Leah not ruin Emily's day. Leah stalked around her parent's home that morning, glowering at the sour taste of her coffee and cursing when she hit her head on their too-tiny bathroom door. To say her mood was fowl was an understatement. Her mother should have known not to bring up the subject.

"Soooo..." Sue Clearwater started trying to sound casual and doing just the opposite, "are you meeting Emily there or is she picking you up?"

Leah sat across from her mother at the kitchen table not meeting her mother's gaze. _Why does she need to know?_ Leah thought angrily stabbed two pieces stuck together.

"I'm not driving with the little bitch." Leah stated between gritted teeth. She could feel her stomach churning as she forced herself to take a bite. "I'll meet her there, try on the stupid dress, and then I'm gone."

She spoke between mouthfuls trying to match her mother's false nonchalance. She felt her stomach slightly pull in from the white lie she told her mother, but it only lasted a second. She had no intention of seeing Emily, but she wasn't about to let her mother in on her plans. Sue was a tough woman but Emily and Leah's split had put a strain on her mother, who saw Emily like a second daughter. She had taken Leah's side when everything had first happened and was only ever polite to Emily when they saw each other, but Leah could see her mother desperately wanted them to be friends again. For them to be family again. _Fat chance._

"Leah," Her mother sighed, trying to catch Leah's eye, "are you even going to _try_ and be cordial to her?"

"Why should I?" Leah's grip on her spoon tightened and she became very interested in her cereal. She spoke through gritted teeth again, "I already agreed to be in the wedding for fucks sake. She gets what she wants. Sam gets to see his precious Emily happy, so he gets what he wants. Everybody wins." She grumbled the last part into her breakfast hoping her mother would leave the subject alone. They ate in silence for a while, Leah occasionally glancing up at her mother. Sue had hardly touched her cereal lost in thought. The milk had turned brown and her cornflakes were soggy. Leah could see her mother was suffering from the cousin's non-relationship and the loss of another daughter. She felt the guilt creep up before she quickly shut it down. She had enough to worry about today.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Had it not been for her super sensitive hearing she would not have heard her mother's whispered words. Sue's eyes were filled with concern, but all Leah heard was pity in the question. "Maybe I could help smooth things over with you two…We could…"

"No. I don't have any intention of smoothing things over with her."

Leah dropped her spoon suddenly loosing her appetite. Pushing the bowl away, she quickly stood. "I'm going out." Leah disappeared from the kitchen to fast for her mother to protest.

* * *

It was only 11:00 a.m. when Leah fled the house so she opted for walking alone on the beach to escape her own misery. It proved a futile effort as her mother's words kept replaying in her head and the thought of being pitied took over her mind. She felt like she was going to be sick as her stomach churned with nervousness at the possibility of seeing Emily. It had been almost two years since they had last spoken. Leah had told her to go to hell and Emily had cried.

Since then Leah did her best to avoid her cousin but La Push was too small not to see Emily at pack bonfires or out shopping for groceries at the Stop N' Shop. As soon as she saw the scarred girl or caught her scent in the wind she would high tail it in the other direction. Their run-ins were infrequent and awkward. Neither cousin knew what to say. For the first couple months after Sam imprinted, Emily often tried calling and seeing Leah in-person. Leah never picked up the phone and always made Seth answer the door, refusing to acknowledge her cousin's deep betrayal. She had been so depressed after Sam dumped her she hardly left the house, let alone her room. After Leah had phased, things were different. Leah became unfathomably angry.

Emily, however, gained hope that Leah might now be understanding and they could be friends again. Emily tried talking to her after a pack meeting once two weeks after Leah phased. The meetings were always at Sam and Emily's place and Emily has ambushed her by asking her out to lunch. Leah had stormed out of the house without a word, Sam following her. The ex's had a screaming match right their in the front yard. Sam had been insistent on her reconcile with Emily as it was causing tension in the pack. Leah had angrily yelled that Emily wasn't in the "stupid pack" before losing control and shredding her clothes. Sam phased after her wanting to continue the argument, but it didn't last very long. Leah had roared at Sam that Emily was dead to her and if she kept calling or trying to maintain a friendship, Emily would find her cat dead on their doorstep the next morning. She had even threatened to skin it first. Sam had been so shocked by her thoughts he couldn't even respond and phased back. Emily stayed away after that.

Leah later admitted to herself that it was a bit drastic, even psychotic. Those first few months as a new wolf though she often felt like she was losing her mind, not understanding the beast within her. She now knew she got carried away in the moment arguing with Sam and her wolf had taken control.

It was two years since the cousins had spoken and since her life was destroyed. She was living her dream one moment then the next, she was in her own personal nightmare. A nightmare that was eternal. It still felt like yesterday that Sam told her he was leaving her for Emily. She felt like someone had punched her in the gut and that heavy terrible feeling had remained.

When Leah consciously thinks about her life, it is a struggle to breathe. Like the air was too thick and she might suffocate at any moment. Like she is losing control of her own lungs and body. It is why she stopped self-reflecting months ago and had darkly declared to her mother "I'm living in my nightmares _"._

Leah kicks up sand as she walks forcing her thoughts to focus. She digs around in her pocket till she feels the smooth hard material of her cell phone. Taking it out of her pocket, she quickly pushes the number three for speed dial. The phone rings four times before Jacob picks up.

"Hey! Uhh...one second!" She hears his deep voice in addition to a piano in the background, shuffling noises, then a door slamming.

"Hi sorry, I was helping Ness with the new piece Edward wrote for her."

"You know how to play the piano? Or read music?" Leah asks a teasing smile breaking out across her face. She can picture Jake's goofy grim break out. His voice matches the image she created.

"Well no. Ness is the real star. I'm there for moral support. You know? Plus, I help turn the music pages. Music sheets - She keeps correcting me on that. I'm a professional helper in training."

She can hear Jake's smile through the phone. Of course he was with his little spawn. He is always with his precious Renesmee. The creepily, angelic 8-month-old child – that looks like a 4 year old and has intelligence superior to most of Forks – has Jacob wrapped around her perfect manicured finger. He often surrendered to her every desire, whim, and demand, whether it be games, toys, or candy. It disturbed Leah how easily he gave in to her every wish.

"Hmmm. Is that so?" She asks already loosing interest in the Nessie-conversation. His obsession had grown boring months ago.

"Yea. She has gotten really good now. She started working on some harder compositions today by Beethoven and Chopin. Already has all of Bach's pieces memorized. God I can't get over how quickly she learns. She's a sponge that just soaks up everything in sight. It's incredibly! You know she started learning Latin? She's already fluent in like 3 other languages – Spanish, French and Italian. I asked her why bother with a dead language. You know what she told me?"

"What?" Leah deadpans. Jake took no notice of her lack of interest as he continued enthusiastically.

"She said if she learned the root language she could learn other languages quicker!" He says laughing. "Like 3 languages isn't enough for an 8 month old! Maybe I should start teaching her Quileutean…thought I've forgot all the grammar...never was very good at it in school. Although you'd be way better at teaching her that stuff than me…" He trails off knowing not to ask me to teach the hybrid. "Anyway, what's up?"

Leah stops picking her nails at his change of subject and switches the phone to her other ear. She stays quiet for a moment.

"Well Mr. Professional helper, I could actually use some moral support. I'm supposed to be seeing Emily today to get fitted for my bridesmaid dress."

She hears Jacob inhale heavily over the phone. If Leah had her long hair, her hands would nervously be playing in it.

"Ahhh."

His enthusiastic tone disappearing as a long silence hangs. Jake had never been good at handling the complicated triangle that is Leah-Sam-Emily. She only called him now because he had arranged the whole bridesmaid thing as a deal with Sam. And maybe because he was one of the few people she could call a friend.

"Well play nice, try on the dress, and then you can leave. It'll be over before you know it."

"Knowing her it's probably a horrible pale sunset orange color. Or some puke peach with a big bow" Leah starts poking fun at her cousin. Really Emily's sense of style was fine, but Leah can't stop herself.

"Yea or a nasty shade of green with girly frills," Jake teases playing along. "Think how good you'll look walking down the isle next to Paul."

Leah laughs nervously trying to ease the tension inside her. It doesn't work and Jake senses it.

"You'll be fine Leah. You're a bad-ass, shape shifting werewolf and a kick-ass beta. You've fought off new born vampires, you're the fastest wolf out of both packs, and your better than Paul at smack talk, so he won't be able to say shit no matter what your wearing. You can do this. It's just for an hour or so today." He softly reassures her, "Plus you terrify the shit out of most of Sam's pack. Emily hasn't got a leg to stand on."

The tension in Leah's chest lessens and she forces herself to smile, even though Jacob won't see it through the phone.

"Thanks Jake."

Out of everyone in her life, she feels most comfortable around him. Well, minus Seth, but brother's are different than friends. Jacob has understood her when it seemed no one else did. He was patient with her and could make her really laugh on occasion. He sympathized with suffering from a lost love. Though she could hardly call his little crush on Bella comparable to her engagement to Sam. She felt more of the nerves leave her before Jacob suspicious voice fills the phone.

"Wait, backtrack. What did you mean supposed to see her?"

 _Ahh shit_. She had slipped. _God dammit._ This _is what you got for calling Jake and needing reassurance._

"Nothing." Leah answers too quickly. "I'm seeing her."

"Leah"

"Ooh alright!" Leah snaps. "I was going to go an hour early before Emily got there. I try on the dress and slip out before she even gets there."

"Leah, your in her wedding party for god's sakes!" he exclaims "You are going to have to talk to her eventually."

"Yea well the longer I can put that off the better for my mental stability."

"Don't you want to move on? Get past everything that has happened? It would be good for you to see her." Jacob's voice is gentle but holds a hint of frustration. "You can get closure and move on with your life."

"What life Jacob? This life? Because this is not the life I choose. I don't want to see her. I don't want to talk to her. Ever. She reminds me of everything I can't have. Everything I don't have. I don't even want to be in the same room as her."

"That's a joke right?" He asks seriously, his thoughts quickly drifting to Sam and their deal. "You have to talk to her and move on. You can't stay angry at the world forever, Leah. I refuse to travel with someone so gloomy."

"My life's a living hell, Jake." She tells him flatly. "Sam and Emily just remind me of the past."

She hears him sigh heavily through the phone. The Alpha and Beta had had this conversation before. It always ends the same. The Alpha did not having any control over the She-wolf in this regard. Jacob doesn't understand why Leah chooses to be so miserable.

"Fine. Don't see her today. But Sam isn't going to be happy about this and I don't want hear him barking about it later. You have to see her before the wedding and that's final. Be nice or the deal will be off. Got it?" His voice changes to his alpha tone though it holds no command.

"Fine."

"Good. And don't forget you have patrol with Embry later today. The Cullens have guests coming in from South America tomorrow also. Their friend's of Nahuel from Rio I think. The Cullens don't know these vamps, so I want us to take precautions. I need you to join Seth and Brady's shift tomorrow night just in case. I'll be close by. Sam has Jared and Carter patrolling around La Push."

"Can't their visitors hold off until the move? All this activity is attracting unwanted attention." Leah asks irritably.

 _Another set of red-eyed vampires in our valley? God it's like the Cullens sent out personal invitations to every fucking vampire in America to see their amazing-fucking-devil spawn. She'll make you see pictures in your mind and then she'll school you in Greek philosophy._

"Yea well it's important. Nahuel thinks they may know something new about Renesmee's growth pattern." Jacob states. _The damn kid. Why did everything always have to revolve around her?_

"We'll keep an eye out then."


	2. Chapter 2

Leah parked three blocks from Barb's Bridal, certain that the further she parked away from the small boutique in Port Angels the better she would feel. Of course that had been a ridiculous notion and Leah now dragged herself to the small store, determined to be in and out within 20 minutes.

It was 1:00 pm. Leah had plenty of time to try on the dress and be out before Emily even arrived. The bell rang as she slowly pushed open the door. She was hit by the overpowering scent of mold. Someone had tried to cover up the stench with cheap perfume and carpet cleaner. She crinkled her nose in disgust.

She felt out of place among the rows of color fabric, gaudy furniture and crystal lighting. The entire place reeked of faux fashion and desperation from its cheap, velvet couches and sheer curtains to the plastic cups sitting by the water fountain.

 _It's probably all they can afford,_ Leah thought smirking to herself. _Serves the little backstabbing bitch right. She's cheap so why shouldn't her wedding be._

"Hi! Welcome to Barb's Bridal and Boutique. Do you have an appointment?" A cheery looking red headed woman suddenly appeared from behind the counter. Leah could smell her rose perfume and see her grey roots starting to show from across the room. _Cheap,_ she thought _._ She repeated it to herself as she walked over to the counter.

"Hi. I'm apart of the Young wedding. She has her fittings scheduled for today." Leah stated with a straight face.

"Ah yes of course!" Her overly cheery voice already annoying Leah, "Right this way Miss." The woman led Leah through the aisles of colorful fabric to a back room. It was slightly nicer and the mold-smell less overpowering. There was a large three-way mirror in the center of the room with a low, sturdy-looking box before it. Large couches and chairs littered the room everywhere and a small bathroom could be seen in the corner.

"I'll be right back with the dresses. Make yourself at home. There is coffee and water by the bathroom. My name is Claudia if you need anything."

"Hmmm" Leah grunted at her in response as she rushed out. She made herself a strong cup of coffee while waiting for Claudia to return. As she tasted the black liquid, she gagged. _Cheap just like everything else about this place._ As she sipped, she thought about Jacob's words and the offer he had proposed. Sam had pleaded to Jacob – behind Leah's back – two weeks after the almost battle. Tensions had been high among the packs and the two Alphas sat down for a much needed discussion. There were now 19 giant werewolves running around the reservation and the town had begun to talk. Six new pups had changed during the month of December and Jacob and Sam were both concerned about the La Push and Forks gossip. It had not helped that Embry's mother had started a public tirade against their "gang activity". She had even gone so fair as to recruit other parent's of the newly changed pups; Clarke and Brady's parents were now strong supporters of the anti-Sam gang. It was causing a lot of problems the last four months and the two Alphas had determined they needed a stronger council and an insider in the Forks police department. Quil and Jared had just finished their police training last month and were able to defuse some of the rumors and quell the terrified parents of the new pups. _Something about a policeman solved everything,_ Leah snorted to herself. _As if the "gang activity" were the worst of those kids problems. More like worrying about phasing in the middle of school and ripping someone open._ Finishing at the local La Push high school was something Sam and Jacob had decided would be mandatory and Leah whole-heartedly agreed. She wanted to see her brother graduate and have a chance at college.

Many things were discussed in the long, private Alpha meeting: pack numbers, patrol schedules and routes, training for the new wolves, infiltrating the police force, gossip control for the town and cover stories, the pack finances, and watching some of the younger members of the tribe in case new pups started phasing. It peeved Leah that her name had been dragged in at the end. Jacob had given her a reply of that discussion the next morning in wolf form:

* * *

 _"So the Cullen's plan on moving back east coast soon, probably late spring somewhere in New Hampshire. There worried Reneseme's is attracting too much attention and people have begun asking questions at the hospital about Carlisle's age. They're noticing he doesn't age… They already purchased the house out there and Emmett and Rosalie will leave next month." Jacob spoke and paced back in forth in the small clearing where they stood. It was very late and the dark January night created an eerie setting for the meeting._

 _"And you plan on going with them?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow. The disapproval was clear on his face. His arms were folded against his chest._

 _"I'm not leaving her." Jacob stated firmly facing Sam. "She needs me." Sam should have seen this coming, especially since Jacob had refused to meet during the day. Precious hours of Reneseme's growth he had explained to the other Alpha._

 _"She has vampires all over the world whom vow to protect her and an entire coven who caters to her every need!" Sam yelled throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "We need you here in La Push. You can't abandon you duties as Alpha. You have responsibilities."_

 _"I'm not abandoning my duties," Jacob argued resentfully, "I'll be able to keep an eye out for the Volturi from the East Coast and plan on researching on our tribe history while there."_

 _"From New Hampshire?" Sam asked skeptically, his eyebrow rising into his short hairline. Though the night was pitch black and the two Quileutean stood several feet apart, both had perfect vision of the other._

 _"There are a couple small reservations in the area, some larger ones in New York too. Maybe they know something about our history that we don't. It's worth looking into," He said trying to convince Sam it was a good idea. "And I'll still be able to communicate with you guys; it would be good to test how far the mental connection goes. I plan on coming home every couple of months. You all would miss me too much" Jacob's features turned into a smirk which only proved to irritate Sam further._

 _"And your pack? What are they supposed to follow you out there and uproot their lives? You're not thinking this through Jacob" Sam spoke sternly now. "You need to think what's best for the pack before yourself." His voice sounded patronizing as he tried to make Jacob understand._

 _"I have thought this through," Jake said flatly. He was annoyed at Sam for not comprehending his position; Sam's grudge against the Cullens prevented him from having any sympathy for the other Alpha. Jacob wasn't going to leave Nessie. "The pack stays here in La Push. Embry will take over as the provisional Alpha while I'm away. I can still give orders while phased and intend on coming back to check in. You and Embry can work together like we have. Its what's best for my pack."_

 _Fury flashed across Sam's face and he fought to control his emotions. His stance spread as he made himself bigger, his wolf coming alive. "How can you be so naïve Jacob!" He shouted now his features distorted by his anger. His hands had begun to shake at Jacob's revelation that he was leaving. "Embry is not an Alpha! He never will be! He's a kid and your pack will fall into chaos. It's a risk to everyone! I can't allow it! There shouldn't even be two packs in the first place. It's dangerous! We can't communicate with one another and having Embry as Alpha will only make it worse! We don't even know if I'll be able to mentally connect with him for God's sakes. If you leave, I'll be forced to take over your pack. No matter the consequences." Sam's expression was furious and he looked as dangerous as his wolf in human form. Jacob could see he was serious._

 _It was clear Sam was on the edge of phasing, yet Jacob had no intention of fighting him. Instead he straightened his spine and stood at his full height, before whispering treacherously, "You wouldn't dare." The two alphas glared into each other's eyes from across the clearing, Jacob's form was slightly bigger but Sam's eyes were more ferocious and hardened._

 _"You're ready to hand your pack back over to me?" Sam pushed further, "Just like that?" Jacob's mind ran wildly away from him at the thought of Embry and Sam fighting. "I'll do what I have to to protect our tribe and my family." He threatened now. Jacob's mind flashed with visions: Sam's giant aggressive black wolf tearing and snapping at Embry's smaller, dark grey wolf. Embry would be dead before the fight even began. Jacob's form shook as the vision ended._

 _"All for your pressure blood-sucker imprint?" Sam taunted. Jacob let out a low territorial growl at his words. He could feel the heat roll off of him as his body began to vibrate. His wolf screamed within him to accept Sam's challenge. Kill, Jacob thought though he knew it was the wolf talking. The two were several feet apart but it would take less than a second to phase and tear Sam's head off and end the pissing contest. He pictured it for a moment before reality set in._

 _"Enough." Jacob snapped, his tone heavy with finality trying to quell the beast within. "We aren't going to fight Sam and you aren't going to take over my pack. Embry will lead while I'm away."_

 _Sam eyed him up and down for a moment and Jacob wondered if he was assessing whether to attack. Paul and Brady often liked to place bets on which Alpha would win in a fight. Both Alphas were incredibly powerful coming from old Quileutean families. Members from each of the packs liked to comment on the much-discussed topic of their mighty Alphas and who would win. Neither Sam nor Jacob ever participated in these conversations. Buried deep down in their innermost wolves, both knew that if a fight broke out it would be to the death._

 _Sam let out a huff of anger before turning away, starring at nothing in particular trying also to quell his wolf. "Why not Leah?" He asked trying to distract himself from his deadly thoughts. His voice held no friendliness, only controlled rage. "She is your beta? Put her in charge. She's a better leader."_

 _"Leah is coming with me." Jacob stated plainly. Sam's shocked expression flashed across his face before he had time to control it. The Alphas rarely spoke of the she-wolf. It was an unspoken, off limits topic. Leah had happily avoided Sam since she changed to Jacob's pack and there had been no further discussion of her place among the shifters. Sam fought to regain his shocked composure before speaking._

 _"No."_

 _Now it was turn to raise Jacob's eyebrows in a questioning look._

 _"I won't let you take her." Sam continued firmly his eyes becoming ferocious. "You can't." Jacob let out a huff of disbelief. His shoulders loosened and he took on a relaxed pose._

 _"You don't control her anymore Sam. When are you going to see that? Leah does what she wants. And she doesn't want to be around you."_

 _"She won't want to leave. Her mother and brother are here. Emily is here." Sam seemed sure of himself taking a step forward, his anger suddenly changing to confidence. "Have you asked her?"_

 _Jacob's shifted his weight nervously away from Sam. "Well, err, no…" He spoke hesitantly at first looking away from Sam. "Not yet anyway. I wanted to speak with you first about my leaving and arrange the details. I know she won't want to stay. She hates it here, ever since she phased. She preferred the Cullens place to La Push in fact. Or have you forgotten? What makes you think she wants any part of this new life?"_

 _"Because her old life was here and the old Leah is still in there" Sam spoke softly. Jake turned back to him to see he had a far away look in his eyes. Like he was remembering a different time. A previous life with Leah…_

 _Jacob didn't like it. They way his eyes had taken on a sense of longing and guilt. His wolf growled in protection over his beta. He had no right. That life for her was gone. She would never be the same. Didn't he realize that? "She isn't yours anymore Sam!" Jacob barked harshly. "It's time you let her go."_

 _"I know she isn't, but I'm still allowed to care about her!" Sam yelled. He was shaking again and Jacob could practically see his form begin to shift. Jacob watched as Sam's features changed as quickly as someone might change the television channels. Rage. Guilt. Sadness. Pain. Longing. Loss. As he watched Sam fight for control, he could hear the trees. The branches were moaning in the wind as if they were playing a horribly sad melody. An ode to the once young lovers. The Song of Sam and Leah, Jacob thought, a fucked up tale. It was several long minutes before Sam regained control, his face becoming stoic._

 _"You really think she'll go?" Sam asked uncertainty in his words. The question hung in the air as Jacob starred back at Sam. The trees seemed to answer for Jacob as they moaned again._

 _"I'll make you a deal." Sam said his eyes growing wide and taking on a slightly wild look at the edges._

 _"What?" Jacob weary of what was going through the older man's mind._

 _Sam hesitated for a moment, unsure how to word the offer. The idea had just come to him standing in the clearing. He opened his mouth about to speak then closed it. Maybe it was the lateness of the hour that caused Sam to second-guess himself, but only for a moment. He let out a slow deep breath and starred at ground deep in thought. A shiver ran down Jacob's back that had nothing to do with the cold January air._

 _"What do you want Sam?" Jacob asked his eyes narrowing in on the other wolf. Sam lifted his head and spoke with clarity._

 _"I want Leah back in Emily's life. Back in our lives. Emily's miserable without her and both of them have been suffering. Leah is being unreasonably stubborn about this whole thing…I want her in our wedding. Emily wants her as the maid-of-honor." Sam rushed through the whole speech, but Jacob had heard every word crystal clear. Jacob starred at him for a long moment before bursting out laughing. He smiled amused at the thought of Leah standing happily next to Emily on her wedding day. Jacob's hand quickly came behind his head and he scratched himself trying to distract himself from the awkward silence and Sam's hurt expression. He didn't not like Emily. She had always been kind to him and her cooking was excellent. Though he would be happy never to see another muffin again. His real problem was in how the pair had handled their imprinting._

 _"She'll listen to you if you convince her to make-up." Sam pleaded after Jacob didn't answer. "It would be good for Leah. It'll help her move on from all this, especially if she is running away."_

 _Jacob's scowled at Sam's choice of words. "She wouldn't be running away. She would be with me. She can help me do research. And what makes you think I can convince her anyway? They haven't spoken in like what, a year? She's hell bent on staying furious with the both of you if you ask me."_

 _"Mhh." Sam grunted. He was trying very hard to appear casual as he angrily starred at the ground and spoke again. "You have a special relationship with her. You get her better than anyone else right now." Jacob knew his words were true. They had grown close the last couple months patrolling around the Cullen's property together and formed a strong Alpha-beta bond._

 _"I've seen it." Sam added bitterly, "If anyone can convince her, you can." Jacob watched Sam for a moment wondering if he was jealous. He shuffled his feet awkwardly refusing to look at Jacob. The wind howled through the trees and Sam picked his head up to watch the branches rustle against each other. His eyes weren't focused on the movement though. Jacob wondered who Sam wanted this more for, himself or his imprint?_

 _"And in return? What do I get?" Jacob asked breaking the silence and already having guessed the answer._

 _"If you can convince Leah to make peace with Emily before she leaves – if she leaves" He changed his wording quickly, clinging to the idea that she would stay, "I promise not to take over while you're away. I won't try anything."_

 _Jacob inhaled deeply through his nose. He didn't ask what Sam would do if he couldn't convince her. He didn't want the visions of Embry dead to flash before his eyes again._

 _Instead, he told Sam he needed to think about it. They both left the clearing soon after, parting separate ways in wolf form. As Jacob ran, he thought over the conversation. It took him all but ten minutes to decide to tell Leah everything and show her what was said. He was positive she wouldn't want anything to do with Emily. There was no convincing her unless she received something in return. An escape route presented in the right way… He found her the next morning in her usual spot walking along the beach._

* * *

Leah sipped her black coffee, and gagged slightly at the taste. It was like the memory of that morning on the beach: strong and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She remembered how cross and confused she felt after seeing the entire scenario through Jake's head.

 _She angrily phased back after Jacob had finished, wanting to be in her own head. She could barely process her own thoughts let alone Jacob's as well._ _She paced back and forth along the beach as Jacob sat on a nearby log waiting for her to say something. She was furious that Sam still held power over her yet uncertain why he still cared. She was furious at Emily for still trying to mend their broken relationship. Didn't the home wrecker realize things would never be the same between them? She was irritated at Jacob for not telling her sooner about New Hampshire, but also felt loyal to him for standing up to Sam for her._

 _After realizing she wasn't going to break the silence Jacob spoke, "I wanted the reconciliation with you and Emily to be your decision…but I also can't let Sam fight Embry. Even if it's just a threat or he wouldn't hurt Embry, I just…I…I can't leave it to chance," Jacob's eyes pleaded with Leah to understand his position. She did understand his choices. She just didn't like where that left her. Leah had silently agreed with him. A fight between Sam and Embry couldn't happen. The kid had come to hold a special place in her heart. She did not want to see Jacob's vision come to fruition. Sam was older, bigger, and had more experience. His wolf was more aggressive and Leah had no desire to see Sam's wolf take control of him. Even if Sam had no intention of killing him, the wolf in Sam wouldn't be able to stop once a territorial fight had broken out. Embry would lose._

 _Leah continued to pace, ignoring Jacob, and muttering to her. Jacob's sensitive hearing heard her "That little sick bastard. He fucking touches Embry, I'll kill him myself." She continued in this manner for a while before Jacob finally interrupted._

 _"I'm not offering you a deal, Leah. We don't really have a choice in the manner..." He spoke honestly watching her continue to pace. "Come with me and the Cullens to New Hampshire. You can escape this and La Push and start over. You can go to a good college. You can start a career in anything you want. The Cullens already offered to pay for your tuition."_

 _At this Leah stopped and looked up sharply. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him, her anger suddenly redirected. Jake seemed to realize he had said the wrong thing. Leah had pride and didn't like the idea of someone else paying for her way. "All you have to do is be in the wedding," he continued quickly trying to draw her attention back to his offer. "You don't have to talk to her once we leave. I'll fucking fake letters for you if I have to!"_

 _She paused as this and he could see the corner of her mouth pull up slightly into a half grin, half smirk. She sighed heavily before plopping herself down on the log next to him. The sky was bright and clear and the flashed of light glistened across the ocean's surface. They watched the seagulls in the distance for a while as they dove down into the water before reappearing with a small fish or crab. Their calls loud on the two shifters ears._

 _"You're asking me to be in the wedding of the man I was supposed to marry and to watch the cousin who betrayed me take my place at the altar," she finally whispered continuing to watch the birds and avoiding his gaze. Her words sounded incredibly vulnerable to her and it only made her cringe and regret speaking them._

 _Jacob didn't respond. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a half hug against his side. Leah could feel his heat as their sides connected and suddenly she felt safe_ , _something she had not felt in a long time._ _A couple months, she told herself, and this would all be over. She slowly laid her head down into his side causing his hand to tighten ever so slightly around her waist. His head fell against hers lightly. They stayed like that for a while watching the birds go up and down in the morning breeze._

 _"I don't like it." Leah said._

 _"I know."_

Leah swirled the rest of her coffee around the cheap mug watching the grinds rise up against the sides. Jake had offered her some time to think about it, but she declined. She would do it. It was their only option. When Jake had asked if she was sure, she simply stated, "It's what's best for the pack." Her only stipulation was that she would be a bridesmaid. Emily was seriously delusional if she thought Leah would stand happily by her side as the Maid of Honor in front of La Push's gossiping groves. They already talked enough about the odd love triangle and their words of late had been less kind. Always pitying. Or blaming. _What had she possibly done to make Sam run off with her cousin?_ _She used to be such a nice girl and now look at her! The gang's groupie who ran around at all hours of the night and got into trouble._ She brushed the thoughts away like flies.

Claudia finally reappeared after, what seemed to Leah, an eternity later.

"Alright here they are! Sorry I had to drag them out from our back room. They were all separated. Yellow and navy are her wedding colors but I'm sure you already knew that." She exclaimed happily as she hung five dresses by the bathroom door. Leah saw four light yellow dresses and one white one at the end. She knew one was hers. The other three yellow dresses were for Kim – the Maid of Honor, Rachel, and Emily's friend from high school, Sarah.

"Is that…?" Leah trailed off looking at white dress hanging at the end of the rack.

"Oh! Yes! Would you like to see it?" Claudia didn't wait for her response and she pulled the wedding dress off the rack and handed it to her. Leah's hands shook slightly as she took the heavy fabric in her hands. The dress had a heart shaped neckline with two sheer straps that connected to a jeweled bodice. The bottom was the same sheer material as the straps and matched the train in the back. A veil with a flowered barrette was clipped to the top of the hanger. She ran her hands through the light material at the bottom of the dress. It was a good material for a summer wedding and she was certain her cousin would look beautiful in it.

Leah starred at the fabric unsure how she should react. "I uhhh…"

"Isn't it gorgeous? And quite a bargain too I might add. She came in a couple months ago worrying about the prices. Saying she had been to three other places in Seattle and everything was too expensive, but we found the perfect dress didn't we?" Claudia's genuine smile caused a wave of guilt to wash over Leah. This was something they had talked about growing up. Something the cousins were supposed to do together. Leah was supposed to be there for Emily. She had promised years ago.

Memories flashed across Leah's mind. _They were in her mother's garden laughing, then building sandcastles on the beach together._ _She panted Emily's nails and Emily did her makeup using their mother's stolen makeup bag._ _She saw Emily crying in the dirt with a skidded knee and a broken bike. Leah ran out with a band aid and gummy worms to console her cousin. Emily and Leah were playing with dolls in Emily's house. "Are we going to stay best friends forever?" Emily asked far to seriously for a seven year old. Leah had smiled at her cousin and held out her pinky in a promise._

"Yes, it's perfect." Leah whispered quietly, running her hands over the jeweled bodice lost in her memories.

"And your Maid-of-Honor dress will look amazing against your skin tones. The contrast between your copper and the pale yellow is subtle yet so bold. Very fashionable."

Leah's head snapped up at the red head's words and she sharply responded, "I'm _not_ her Maid-of-Honor." Claudia's face fell and the tranquil moment Leah had was gone, tension now heavy in the air.

"Ohh…I ahhh….had assumed since you came in so early..." She trailed off muttering about setting up and checking-in. Leah handed the dress back to Claudia and shut her memories out, like a switch she could turn off. Things had changed. She didn't owe Emily anything.

"Let's just get this over with," Leah grumbled not wanting to spend a second more in the store. "I have somewhere I need to be at two." If Claudia thought Leah's behavior was odd she gave no notice of it.


End file.
